ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters/Starter Characters
Mickey Mouse Abilities * Acrobatics * Intelligence * Master Build * Water Spray (Firefighter Hose) * Hazard Cleaner (Paint/Thinner) * Super Jump * Mini Access * Grapple (Rope) * Rope Swing * Magic (using Yen Sid's hat) * Magical Shield * Sword Switches (Keyblade; from his King self in Kingdom Hearts) * Vine Cut Minnie Mouse Abilities * Boomerang (Bow) * Acrobatics * Mini Access * Super Jump * Target (Purse) * Magic (her staff from Wizard of Mickey) * Magical Shield * Pole Vault * Glide (via her skirt) * Super Speed (Retractable Roller Skates) Donald Duck Abilities * Acrobatics * Glide * Underwater Swimming * Super Strength (Mallet) * Electricity (from this) * Magic (his skills from Kingdom Hearts) * Character Change (Duck Avenger) **Boomerang (Boomerang-O-Matic) **Super Jump (Bouncing Boots) **Laser Deflection (Cape) **Freeze Breath (Freeze Ray) **Laser (Laser Gun) **Stealth **Grapple **Rope Swings Goofy Abilities * Acrobatics * Target (Crossbow) * Grapple (his invention Extend-O-Hand) * Magic (his Staff from Wizard of Mickey) * Laser Deflection (his Shield from Kingdom Hearts) * Invulnerability (turns into Super Goofy) **Super Strength ***Super Strength Handles **Flight Pluto Abilities * Digging * Tracking * Mini Access * Sonar Smash * Boomerang (Bone) Phineas Flynn as Peter Parker/MCU Spider-Man Abilities *Master Build *Sonar Smash *High Intelligence *Laser Reflection *High Jump *Grapple *Acrobatics *Transformation (Phineas Flynn (New Casual Attire)) Sora Abilities *Illumination *Sword Switches (Keyblade) *Vine Cut *Acrobatics *Underwater Swimming *Boomerang *Target Ferb Fletcher as Classic Doctor Strange Abilities *Flight *Magic *Magical Shield *Illumination *Grapple *Rope sling Star Butterfly as AoU Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Abilities *Acrobatics *Magic Spells *Speed *Super Strength (via magic) *Sonar Smash *Super Jump *Put out Fires *Illumination Marco Diaz as All-New All-Different Steve Rogers/Captain America Abilities *Laser Deflection *Sonar Smash *Boomerang Captain Jake as Miles Morales/Spider-Man Abilities *Sonar Smash *Web sling *Super Jump *Wall Crawling *Spider-Sense *Flight (Reserved for ShadEmmanZ-K9). Peter Pan Abilities * Flight * Vine Cut * Sonar Smash (Flute) * Character Change (Tinker Bell) Stitch Abilities * Super Strength * Acrobatics * Mini Access * Target (Blaster) * Intelligence * Hacking * Technology * Wall Climb Dipper Pines Abilities * Illumination (Flashlight) * Intelligence * Mini Access * Tracking * Hacking * Technology * Drone (Zombie) Mabel Pines Abilities * Illumination (her light-up sweater) * Mini Access * Grapple * Rope Swings * Drone (Waddles) * Rainbow LEGO Bricks (Kitten Fists) Sheriff Woody Abilities * Acrobatics * Grapple (Pull-string) * Rope Swings * Boomerang (Hat) * Laser Deflection (Sheriff Badge like in the opening scene of Toy Story 3) * Intelligence Roxas Buzz Lightyear Abilities * Acrobatics * Laser * Flight * Illumination * Hacking * Technology * Hazard Protection * Gold LEGO Melt * Magno Gloves (like Utility Belt Buzz did in the elevator scene of Toy Story 2) * Underwater Swimming Jessie Abilities * Acrobatics * Grapple (Pull-string) * Rope Swings * Intelligence * Sonar Smash (Yodelling) * Drone (critter animal from Woody's Roundup) Riku Merida Rapunzel Abilities * Grapple (her long hair) * Rope Swings * Super Strength (Fry Pan) * Glide * Acrobatics * Magic * Magical Shield * Illumination * Heart Regeneration * Underwater Swimming Category:Lists